It is known to stretch a resin film comprising a polyolefin as a non-polar resin such as polypropylene and polyethylene having a heavy calcium carbonate powder or light calcium carbonate powder incorporated therein so that it is provided with offset printing properties as disclosed in JP-B-1-56091 (The term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication") and JP-A-7-232397 (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application").
The foregoing stretched resin film has excellent offset printing properties. However, with the recent development of high speed offset printers, it has been desired to provide a printing resin film which allows an ink to dry rapidly.